An insulating glazing unit is one example of a sealed unit and often includes two or more facing sheets of glass separated by at least one air space. The air space reduces heat transfer through the unit to insulate an interior of a building from external temperature variations. As a result, the energy efficiency of the building is improved, and a more even temperature distribution is achieved within the building.
A spacer can be used to maintain the desired separation between the glass sheets. Some spacers are made of one or more elongate strips of material, such as metal. In some spacer configurations, it is desirable for the elongate strip material to have particular size and shape characteristics, but it can be difficult to obtain a material having such characteristics using traditional material processing techniques.